


paths, everywhere and anywhere

by vannral



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternative Timelines, Angst, Banter, Character Death, Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short ficlets about coldflash, between timelines and moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one path

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授权翻译]黑暗之中/In The Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693544) by [kiy900](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900)



> warning: character death - death happens off-screen.

Len knew the Bad Futures would be bad; he _knew_. Every one of them, of these possible paths and timelines, like holes in fabric, they _would be bad, because of course they would be_. He’d been prepared for it, for possible horrors and destructions, but nothing - _nothing_ had prepared him for this.  _Not this._

This, on the battlefield that is the ruins of Central City. Everything else fades from his mind, bombings, fire, death - everything else, but this, because it freezes him, in his tracks, punches all air out of his lungs. 

It’s the Flash. 

 _It’s Barry Allen_.

He lies on the ground, his hazel eyes staring emptily toward the dark heavens; so terrifyingly vacant, glazed, and there are still wet tear tracks on his cheeks. 

_Just moments ago. Just - moments -_

It's real. Terrifyingly, absolutely  _real._

Leonart Snart can’t breathe. Something in him unravels, shatters, _collapses apart,_ and he can’t _breathe._

 _“_ Holy _fuck”,_ Mick manages to say, but Len can’t hear a thing; his head is full of blood, and he can’t tear his eyes off of the Flash’s face - of _Barry's_ face.

And _Barry -_

_You’re doing a lousy job of being a villain this week.  
_

Barry looks so painfully _young._

Len squeezes the handle of his gun tighter; his knuckles turn white - he’s shaking, trembling - 

Raymond tries to grasp his shoulder. "Snart - “

    "Hands.  _Off."_

Ray withdraws. "Okay. But we gotta move - ”  

    “Shut _up”_ , Len growls, and it’s all haggard, painful edges in his throat. 

Because it was a game between them; willing to hurt in order to _stop each other,_ but never _t_ _o kill -_

He hurts, he hurts so much, but he can’t - he can’t focus on that now, not now, _everything is unraveling, flash, barry, kid, scarlet is there_ , right there and he’s _dead,_ and he never even guessed that _this is possible - all of it hurts.  
_

This is the doomsday, the Bad Future, one of possible alternatives, and he - he will stop it, even if it tears him apart by the bones.

_*_


	2. path back and forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel to 'one path'  
> Len visits Barry in 2016 after doomsday/one of the bad futures.

Rip takes them back to 2016 after the ‘Doomsday’, ( _one of them, every one of them)_ and really, no one’s objecting. They’re all exhausted, drained, and Len’s uneasy; feels restless, tight, _he wants out, right now,_ out, to Central City, to _breathe -_

_vacant face, wet eyes, he’s DEAD -_

It haunts him, it’s _wrong_ , and nausea rolls in his stomach. It’d been real. In one of the possible futures, _that had been real._

Seeing Central City as whole, _undamaged,_ real makes him relax a bit, makes that sickening heartbeat slow down, but still - _it’s still there, etched into his mind._

It doesn’t take long before Barry finds him. Len isn’t even surprised, doesn’t question how the hell he knows where he is. However, his heart skips a beat, because - 

The kid looks like before, _normal,_ gangly - 

_alive._

It punches all air out of his lungs, _freezes_ him, because it strikes him that this is real. Barry is okay. He hasn’t even realized how _important_ this is. (That’s a lie. He’s tucked that away, behind his heart, trying hard _to ignore this._ Ignore it, _ignore how it makes him feel_.)

Emotions flicker on the kid’s face, open and _bare,_ for everyone to see, and Len wants to smile, _smirk, anything,_ to make it normal, but _it isn’t,_ and _scarlet, your poker face is awful._

     “Scarlet”, Len nods and takes a swig of his cheap beer. 

Barry blinks, nerves coming off him. "Are you - okay?" he asks tentatively, and Len swallows thickly, throat full of shards and edges. Beer burns his tongue. He feels _sick._

 _No._ He's not okay _at all._ He's seen this man die; he's seen his dead eyes stare at the sky, and it hurt - it hurt more than he's been willing to admit. 

    "Snart?" Barry asks, now getting worried, because Len stares at him, unflinching, _unblinking,_ with those pale eyes. 

    "Nothing to worry about", he finally grunts, and Barry's eyebrows knit together.  

    "You're lying to me", he says, straightening. "What happened?" 

Len clenches his teeth, but Barry holds his gaze, with defiance and worry. 

 _Of course he does._ Len’s not even surprised. This is _Barry,_ after all. So good, so  _impossibly good, and -_

    "You know we screwed around history?" he finally manages to get out with a flat growl.  

    "Yeah, I’m aware. At least, of some of it", Barry says, and he looks even more worried.

    "Past, present...future. All that kind of mess. It’s always a mess." Len tilts his head, examines the beer can, not wanting to look at Barry. "Kind of an alternative future, so to speak. Horrible, no banks, no valuables, just plain _evil_ and stupid _."_

Barry stills, but doesn't say anything. He just meets Len's gaze clearly, wearing his bleeding heart on his sleeve, and _trusts_ Len to continue. 

But Len's throat constricts, a turmoil of fear, worry, _tragedy_ clawing into his chest, and he can’t tear his eyes from Barry's face - his face that isn't _vacant,_ isn't wet with _tears,_ but alive, so _gloriously alive_ and - 

    "It was a bad future?" Barry murmurs, his hand twitching, like he's aching to touch Len. 

    "Oh, pretty much. Destruction and genocide, doom's day and hellfire and crazy people, all in all unimpressive", Len nods. His fingers tighten around the can. "And you were there." 

    "I was?" Barry asks quietly, his gaze kind, but not surprised. It's strange, this feeling between them, comforting, almost...intimate. "What was going on there?" 

    "You were dead." It's blunt, painful and brutal. "Right there on the field, mask on and everything." 

Barry doesn't say anything, but his expression - oh, it's _raw_ and heartbreaking.

    "I'm sorry", he murmurs. 

    "Gideon told me you fought till they tore your heart out", Len grunts, and that strange _pain_ spreading into his bones. "You were always reckless, Scarlet." 

Barry offers him a small, faint smile. "How else can I keep up with your shenanigans?" 

It’s not funny. _It’s_ nowhere _near_ funny.

    "But that was real. Real as can be. You gave yourself for this city. And you died for it." 

    "That's what the Flash is”, Barry reminds him gently.

How can Len explain what that meant, seeing his nemesis doing that and dying, alone and broken, and _he -_

    "Like it or not, it doesn't make it any less screwed up. You died. And believe it or not, I don’t want to see that, ever again.”

Barry gazes into his eyes, a small, warm smile curving on his lips, and he looks so utterly _beautiful_ and _heartbreaking,_ and Len can’t handle this; he's said too much; it's so passed everything they talk about regularly, but it's there -

They’re not the _same_ anymore. _He’s_ not the same anymore. 

‘ _There’s goodness in you, Snart.’_  

Barry’s smile is _lovely,_ and _real._  "Then let's make sure it doesn't happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. sunlight and cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry meets Len after he comes back to 2016. This time it's spring and there are also cookies. Banter and cookies. Basically.  
> (Also unless pointed out, these ficlets are not related!)

    "Well, if it isn't the Scarlet Speedster." 

Just his own luck, Barry supposes, Snart gets back from his time traveling shenanigans, and he ambushes Barry on the street. In broad day light. With Barry sitting on a park bench, eating cookies.  

     "Wow, and that's totally not getting old. Like, at all”, Barry greets him and flashes a bright grin at Snart, who eyes Barry’s chocolate chip cookies with wry amusement. 

     “Cookies, huh, Scarlet? That’s gotta do some _things_ to your reputation”, he drawls, and Barry relaxes, because this is _familiar,_ and easy, and Snart’s _back._  

     “They’re _cookies”,_ Barry points out, beaming. “Which, by the way, are awesome and warm and delicious, and you’re not getting any of them if you’re being a jerk.” 

     “I think I’ll _pass.”_

     “More for me, then”, Barry shrugs, but can’t contain his giddiness as Snart sits down beside him. “So, how is it, being a hero?” 

Snart grimaces, but it’s half-hearted. “Doesn’t pay as well, and it’s infuriatingly  _predictable.”_

     “Wow. So tragic.” 

     “Sass, Barry? Oh my.” Snart takes a cookie and enjoys immensely how Barry’s jaw drops. 

     “Hey, wow, rude!” 

     “Well, consider it a payback”, he drawls, a hint of playfulness in his voice.  

     “For _what?”_

 _“_ For brainwashing me into believing this hero business.” 

Barry stares at him. Then, slowly, he _grins;_ happily and with such excitement and  _warmth_ that it seems to seep into bones and heart, bubbling and _genuine._

     “You’re loving it, Snart”, he gushes, damn well nearly giggling.  

     “I am _not.”_

 _“You are!_ I’m so happy for you.” 

And the thing is, that Barry is honest. He _means it._ He doesn’t lie, not to Snart, who can be such a _good_ person, even though he denies it, but it’s true, and Barry’s _ecstatic._

Snart rolls his eyes, but it’s not tense or defensive. “Don’t patronize me, kid.” 

     “I’m not! C’mon, have a cookie.” 

     “Now you are, and it’s annoying.” But Snart takes another cookie, probably just because he can, and Barry takes a moment to marvel at the situation. It’s still kind of cold; spring is nearing, and the air is crisp, and they’re sitting on a park bench. Eating cookies. 

The cookie melts on his tongue, sweet and delicious. 

Barry breaks the surprisingly comfortable silence. “Are you okay, though?” 

Snart opens his eyes and gazes at the him. “Don’t worry about me, Red. I can handle a little...rough times.” 

     “Yeah, I know, that’s not why I - I mean, time travel can be - “ Barry hesitates, “ - a little weird.” 

Snart’s gaze becomes slightly sharper. “You been there?” 

     “Yeah. I mean, kind of. It’s a long story.” 

Snart doesn’t probe. Not at  _this,_ and Barry’s grateful. _“_ Hmm.” 

They lull into another cozy silence. Barry nibbles on a cookie. “Snart?” 

     “What is it, Barry?” 

Barry smiles again, soft and honest. “Welcome back.” 

And Snart doesn’t lie, when he responds: “Thanks.” 


	4. preaching and quips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Hunter lectures, and Len and Barry ignore him and chat about things.

Barry thinks Rip Hunter talks a lot. Not that he can judge, _no way,_ he can’t, because his own filter just _doesn’t work_ most of the time _,_ but Rip’s way of talking is… There's this slightly condescending tilt in his voice, which made Barry raise his eyebrows at first. Like, way up. Because wow. 

Now, it’s still…

(He's still talking. Oh my _god.)_

Yeah, Barry _knows –_ they know this whole thing is crucial and important and _they know what is at stake, and it sits wrong in his bones, but…_

But now, he kind of wishes that Hunter would _stop talking._ At least, like that. If he _can_ wish for that kind of thing. And wow, he's being _so rude_ , he knows it’s mean, but really, he's so _tired_. They get it, okay.

Apparently he's not the only one, who feels that way, because somehow he ended standing beside Snart; he didn't even think about it, it felt automatic, almost like they were gravitating toward each other... and now he senses how annoyance rolls in waves from the older man.

Snart catches him; with an amused glint in his pale blue eyes, and Barry flushes bright red at getting caught.

     "Shut up", he hisses through his teeth, and Snart, with his arms crossed over his chest, leans ever so slightly toward Barry to whisper:  

     "He hasn't mentioned Savage’s immortality yet."

Barry moans: "Oh my _god_." He wishes he could bash his own face in.

     “Now, now, Barry, it’s for the greater good”, Snart points out, and Barry glares at him.

     “Don’t sound so amused. You don’t even like him.”

     “I find his overall personality annoying”, Snart replies, eyes still very much fixed on Hunter, who is _still_ talking.

     “Yeeah. I’m not…too fond of this.”

     “Hmm-mmh. Rebellious, are we, Red?”

     “Shut up, and _no._ I get why he’s doing this, but could he give you guys a little credit? You know what you’re doing.”

     “Probably less than you think.”

     “You’re lying, it’s going great.”

     “Now, maybe, with the _Flash_ on our side.”

Startled, Barry glances at him, Snart’s lip twitches up into a very small, wry grin.

 _Oh, this man,_ Barry _cannot_ believe him.

     “I hope you’re not throwing me under the bus.”

     “Now, why would I do that?”

     “’Cause you think it’s probably fun? Well, let me tell you _it’s not_ gonna be. Time travel is never fun. Well, if you want cheaper drinks, maybe, _which_ don’t think I don’t know anything about, ‘cause I totally do – “  

     “We got into a bar fight.”

     “Yeah, and then, with Boba Fett.” Barry grins. “Yeah, I heard. I have a witness and everything. You a fan, Snart?”

Snart’s quiet for a moment, then, he admits reluctantly: “It has _classic_ charm, Barry _.”_

     “Did you see the new one?”   

Snart opens his mouth to answer, but then, they hear someone clear their throat in a very frosty way.

     “Excuse _me_ …”

The crew has fallen silent, even Hunter, and they’re all staring at them. _Whoops._

     “If you two _gentlemen_ would like to _focus, please”,_ Hunter says in a very clipped voice, nostrils flaring.

     “Yeah, sorry”, Barry says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

     “Yeah, _very_ sorry”, Snart deadpans, in a very _non-_ apologetic tone, and Barry resists an urge to elbow him, “we were just trading a few quips.”

     “I dunno, it looked a lot like flirting to me”, Sara chirps, terribly amused.  

     “Well, you can _flirt-quip_ somewhere else after we decide where to go next”, Hunter huffs impatiently. "This is important, and Savage’s immortality has been proven – “

Yeah, this is going great.

But, when Barry catches Snart’s look again, the older man winks at him, he feels a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Practising dialogue again. Also if you spot grammar mistakes, please tell me. Thank you for reading.


	5. in the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quiet moment between midnight and morning.

The first thing Len notices after suddenly waking up, is that the other side of the bed is empty.

The covers are cold, too. _Okay. So it’s one of those nights._ It’s not unusual, not at all, but still, he stops to listen.

It’s pretty quiet, and –

_There._

Shuffling. The fridge opens and closes, the soft hum of electricity. Faint foot steps tapping against the floor, bare and soft. They approach the bed, the mattress dips under a slight weight, and a familiar lips brush against Len’s cheek.

     “Hey”, Barry murmurs and settles beside him. “Sorry…did I wake you?”

Len’s eyes open, and he marvels again, absentmindedly _,_ just how much Barry looks like he belongs there, beside him, like it’s always been this way. The faint, yellow glow of streetlamps cast a very dim halo on Barry. Scarlet is a marvel. 

     “Kinda, ‘s nothing serious, Scarlet”, Len grunts, his voice still rough from sleep.

     “Sorry. It’s still dark outside.”

     “Mmh, hmm. You okay?” Len’s voice rumbles, low gravel, his hand brushing Barry’s cheek.

Barry leans into him, curling against him like a sleepy, lazy cat. “Yeah. I am now”, he murmurs. “A nightmare, 's all.”

     “C’mere”, Len grunts, turning so Barry is snuggled against his chest and wraps his arm around Barry’s waist, pulling him close. “Stop thinking, Barry. I can hear your head rattling.”

     “Mmh, yeah, good idea. Blankin’ out in a minute.” A pause. “You’re so warm… Totally unreal for someone called _Captain Cold.”_ Len feels rather than hears Barry’s amused snort of laughter.  

     “Such is my burden to bear”, he drawls quietly and draws light circles on Barry’s back, on his skin. Barry huffs another breathy laugh, and in the very dim light, his eyes shine. They are so very bare and beautiful; Len feels powerless every time Barry looks at him with such open affection.  

Barry picks up on that, and whispers: “Are you okay…?”  

As a response, Len kisses his forehead. “Just peachy, kid. Go to sleep. Still have couple of hours left.”

The younger man grins softly, buries his face under Len’s chin, breathes deeply and nods off. Len stays awake a moment longer; he wraps his arms around Barry, kisses his temple and listens to his steady breathing and heartbeat. He doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve Barry in his life, but he will fight with fangs and claws to keep him.

_Oh, kid, you got me good._


End file.
